


我是同谋2

by shifengdong1105



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifengdong1105/pseuds/shifengdong1105





	我是同谋2

肖战醒来的时候眼前蒙着布，分不清时间，想解开才发现双手被人拉向两边绑了起来，双脚也被拉扯着绑住分开一个微微的角度。在这样没有安全感的环境下他想把腿并拢，绳子的长度却像是精心计算过的，不管他怎么使劲，两腿间始终隔着一拳的距离。

他只好蜷起双腿躺着思考，他现在应该是在一张大床上，身下的床垫很软，绑着手腕和脚腕的绳结都是越挣扎越紧的那种，磨得这两处的皮肤红肿发疼，针扎一样。

床对面突然传来开门声，有脚步声走进来，接着门被轻轻关上，脚步声在他的床边停下，没了声响。

被注视的感觉太强烈，肖战汗毛直立，皮肤上都起了一层小疙瘩，他在心里让自己冷静，哑着嗓子轻声道：“王一博？”

一只手从他的脖子摸到脸颊，若即若离的触碰却引发了实打实的痒，他忍不住倒吸一口气，一根手指触上他的嘴唇，流连忘返地不停搓揉，让它充血、变红。

敏感的耳朵旁有温湿的气息，滚烫的舌尖钻到了他耳朵里，灵活地一旋，细密的快感从耳骨传开去。

“Bingo~”王一博的声音依旧像在餐厅时的优雅，肖战此刻才听出优雅下隐藏的蓬勃欲望。

“我们之前不认识吧？”肖战侧头，躲开在他唇上肆虐的手指，脸上泛起因羞耻和愤怒形成的潮红。

王一博一只手插进他的头发摸上他的后脑勺，向下用力一拉，头皮传来的疼痛让肖战下意识仰起头大口喘气，另一只手的手指拨开红肿的嘴唇伸进了他的口腔里，模仿着某种运动，来回抽插，上下左右地搅动着。

肖战正要用力咬下去，对方抽出抓着他头发的手，伸到他腿间狠狠一揉——

“啊！”绷着劲的身体顿时泄了气。

“可能因为你倒霉吧，遇上了我。”王一博语气黏腻，手下动作不停，将握着的东西不断把玩，拉开拉链摸遍了每一条沟壑，每一道皱褶。

一波又一波的快感让肖战难以抵挡，尽管心里不情愿，身下还是一点点硬了起来，激动地流出透明液体，沾湿了对方攻城略地的手。

从脊椎升起的酥麻感让肖战咬紧牙关才能避免呻吟出声，扭动着想要避开，下巴却再次被对方掌握，挑高，然后对方仿佛终于耐心用尽，抽出了探进他嘴里的手指，重重吻了上来。

王一博不住地舔弄他的唇瓣、他的牙龈、他的上颚，舌头在口腔里翻江倒海，几乎要伸到他喉咙里去，急促的呼吸纠缠在一起，两人贴合的胸膛处尽是心跳。

“唔……”

涎水顺着嘴角流到脖子再滴到床单上，肖战根本来不及吞咽，对方吞光了他嘴里的津液，似乎终于打算放过他的嘴唇和舌头，开始吸吮他的下巴和喉结，然后向下，流连在他的锁骨处，啃咬舔舐。

肖战脑子里一片混沌，越是看不见就越敏感，王一博的舌头停在他的胸口，乳尖被吸吮轻咬，粗粝的手指捏住红肿的小突起，轻捻慢挑，肖战像泡在水里，只能在巨大的快感下随波逐流。

他回想餐厅里看到的那双漂亮的手，粗长的手指，宽大的指节，突出的青筋。那双手现在一只正在他的下身快速滑动，只想象那手沾着他的体液在灯下反光的样子，肖战就觉得他快要到极限了。

另一只手按在他的腰侧，揉着他腰间的软肉，引得肖战化成一滩水，全身湿淋淋的，又像被拎出水的鱼，想挣扎却没有力量，只能无助地大口呼吸。

蹂躏完胸口，火热的唇舌缓缓划过他的小腹，停在他的大腿内侧。

肖战从不知道经受一个人的吻会如此折磨，他努力合拢不了的腿被人轻易分开，王一博仿佛格外青睐他大腿内侧的位置，一下一下轻咬着，又舔又亲，像是什么人间美味似的，还故意发出很大的声音，吸得滋滋响，弄得他又急又羞。

王一博亲了一圈，故意绕开了最需要抚慰的地方，肖战的下身孤零零挺立着，迟迟得不到抚摸，只好不顾被磨肿的脚腕难耐地抬高臀部，鼻腔发出阵阵低吟。

“求我。”

王一博低沉的声音响起，诱惑着紧咬下唇的人。

“不……嗯……”

肖战的理智被瓦解的所剩无几，发出的声音已经带上了哭腔。

积攒的快感一瞬间达到顶峰，他的肩背紧绷，头仰出一道漂亮的弧，如同一张拉满的弓，喉咙深处发出嘶哑的低吼，一腔温热深深包裹住了他的火热，对方一个深喉他便立即缴械投了降。

正当他躺着缓神的时候，听到王一博窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，紧接着一双大手扯开了他胸前的扣子。

“该我了。”那声音说。


End file.
